The present invention relates to automotive restraint systems and more particularly to a pet leash with a buckle for securing to a variety of automotive seat belt keepers.
In transporting animals or pets such as dogs and cats, it is necessary to safely restrain the animal while the vehicle is in motion to prevent harm that may occur upon a sudden stop or accident. It is also desirable to give the animal a certain degree of freedom in moving about the vehicle. The degree of freedom, however, must be limited animal cannot exit the vehicle through a window or other opening while the vehicle is in motion. It is also desirable to prevent the animal from escaping when the vehicle door is opened by the user. While various harnesses have been developed for restraining animals in a vehicle, they either restrain the animal too closely to the vehicle seat with a very limited degree of freedom, or require elaborate fastening systems for fixing the harness to the vehicle.
A tethering arrangement for animals is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154. This arrangement requires a base strap that is slipped over the back of an automobile seat. The base strap supports a ring shaped attaching member that is connected to a tethering strap. The tethering strap includes a short leash that is fixed to the ring shaped attaching member on the base strap. Snap hooks are included at both ends of the tethering strap for attaching to the ring shaped attaching member and a dog collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 discloses a pair of elongated flexible straps for fastening a harness to a pair of eyebolts anchored in the back seat of an automobile. A loop formed at one end of the harness secures the harness to the eyebolt. The other end of the strap is provided with the keeper member of a locking mechanism while the dog harness is provided with a hooked plate adapted to interlock with the keeper member. The straps also pass loosely through rings in the harness.
These arrangements require straps to be fixed to either the vehicle body or the vehicle seat. These assemblies include a retrofit portion for fixing to the vehicle as well as a separate portion for securing to the animal. A problem exists with these arrangements in that it may be difficult to install the elaborate fastening systems required to be fixed or retrofitted to the vehicle.
In the United States, there are over thirty makes of passenger vehicles available to consumers. Among these makes of passenger vehicles, each offers several models. Each of these vehicles are required to contain a passenger restraint system currently consisting of a seat belt having a buckle on one end which is securable to a keeper which is connected to the vehicle usually at a location on the floor. The buckle is designed to latch into the keeper. The keeper typically contains a release mechanism consisting of a button that may be depressed by the passenger to separate the buckle from the keeper. Since each keeper is uniquely mateable with the buckles within a vehicle and in particular a certain buckle within the vehicle, the keeper and the buckle may be a unique mateable set having dimensions for being only mated with a keeper for a particular make and model.
In some situations, it is desirable to utilize the keeper within a vehicle for connection to a device other than the passenger restraint device (seat belt). For example, a buckle may be attached to a tether which in turn is attached to an animal, a package, or any other object in order to secure the animal, package or object within the vehicle. In these situations, a problem exists in that a separate unique buckle must be designed and attached to such a tether in order to fit each make and model. Since there are at least thirty makes, each having multiple models currently available, manufacturing and stocking unique buckles for each make and model becomes difficult and expensive.
It is therefore desirable to provide an animal restraint system that safely restrains the animal to an existing seat belt keeper.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a novel animal restraint system for securing an animal in a vehicle is provided having a length of tether with a first end with a clasp for connecting to a pet collar or harness and a second end with a first releasably connector. The first releasably connector coupleable to a mating connector, the mating connector being part of a length adjustor. The length adjustor having an opening through which a portion of tether is inserted. The tether coupled to the length adjustor and the first connector to form a loop upon which a buckle may be carried, the buckle coupleable to an automotive seat belt keeper.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a novel animal restraint system for securing an animal in a vehicle is provided having a length of tether having a first end and a second end with a clasp for connecting to a pet collar or harness being coupled about the first end. The system further having a length adjustor with a first opening through which a portion of the tether is inserted. The length adjustor coupled to the second end of the tether to form a loop for carrying a buckle, the buckle coupleable to an automotive seat belt keeper.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a novel animal restraint system for securing an animal in a vehicle is provided having a length of tether with a clasp at a first end for connecting to a pet collar or harness. The system further having a buckle with a tongue section for coupling to an automotive seat belt keeper and a length adjustor with an opening through which a portion of the tether is inserted, the length adjustor forming a second loop for restraining the buckle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a buckle mateable with a plurality of vehicle restraint system keepers is provided having a tether restraint section and a tongue section extending from the tether restraint section, the tongue section having a slot formed therein. The tongue having an overall width of less than approximately 0.8xe2x80x3, a thickness of less than approximately 0.13xe2x80x3 and a front wall portion having a width of less than approximately 0.23xe2x80x3; the slot having an overall width of greater than approximately 0.52xe2x80x3 and a length of greater than approximately 0.99xe2x80x3.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a buckle is provided having a tongue section and a tether retaining section coupled to the tongue section. The tether retaining section having generally parallel first and second openings through which a tether may be inserted. The tongue section having a slot formed therein, the tongue section having a thickness of less than 0.13xe2x80x3, an overall width of less than approximately 0.8xe2x80x3, and a front wall portion having a width of less than approximately 0.23xe2x80x3, the slot having an overall width of greater than approximately 0.53xe2x80x3 and a length of greater than approximately 0.99xe2x80x3
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a buckle is provided having a tongue section and a tether retaining section coupled to the tongue section. The tether retaining section having generally parallel first and second openings through which a tether may be inserted, the longitudinal axis of the openings being oriented at an angle other than generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the buckle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a novel animal restraint system for securing an animal in a vehicle is provided having a length of tether with a clasp for connecting to a pet collar or harness coupled about a first end and a buckle having a tongue section and a tether restraint section, the tongue section for coupling to an automotive seat belt keeper. The tether retaining section having generally parallel first and second openings through which a tether may be inserted.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of converting a pet leash with a clasp at a first end and a loop at a second end into a pet restraint system is disclosed. The method comprising the steps of providing a buckle having a tether restraint section with generally parallel first and second openings and a tongue section coupled to the tether restraining section and then threading a selected one of the first end and the second end of the pet leash serially through the first and second openings.
The above and other objects, feature, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the appended drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.